Creation
by kitty2400
Summary: The creation of a pokemon that is a mixture between Mew and Mewtwo. Its more like Mewtwo in some ways...


**Creation**

A swirl of blue, pink and purple intertwined with splashes of fluffy pearl-white clouds. Tiny, sequin-like stars twinkled in the pale moonlight. A menagerie of colours surrounding a peaceful eternity of beauty. Butterflies fluttered past the image of moon, admiring its glow. Birds flew past it too; swooping and gliding through the sky, embracing the stillness of this serenity. There was a gentle, calming breeze; the river lapped against the banks, small ripples broken in a split moment. The periwinkle bubble drifted through this landscape, unknowingly; the embryonic creature inside floating contentedly in the albumen, a nutritious extension of itself. The amniotic bubble was its entire universe, without it the creature would die. The membranous walls of the bubble would never break, for the walls were strange to this new world and were like a protective force-field.

Two red pinpoints appeared in the bubble. There was a sudden rush of wind. Thunderclaps disturbed the peace. Forks of lightening illuminated the sky. Animal cries filled the haven. Trees creaked. Some even snapped, large bangs occurring every time one hit the ground. A cacophony of sounds.

The hue of colour inside the innocent-looking bubble vanished, leaving a translucent film of lilac, and unmasked the abomination contained by it. It had a cosmic appearance, with defined angular features and violet armour on its body. Its arms and upper legs were muscular, almost sumo. It had a lilac skull-like face, a flat dipped nose with snake slits for nostrils; menacing slanted purple eyes and feline slits for pupils. Its hands were like paws and had small sacs as fingers. It had a tail, connected to its body through a series of violet bulbous rings. The creature was a mutant compared to a normal being.

It turned its head from side to side, with a look that could kill with a single glance. Its tail swished like a pendulum, each time gently bumping against the interior of the bubble. The creature maundered inside the bubble; gyrating, swimming from side to side. "Why…am I here?'', it uttered slowly. It scanned the other creatures one by one, small voles and mice, who were just emerging from their underground homes, with their smooth curved features and furry exteriors, and then looked at itself. Where were others of its kind? Where was even one other like itself?

"Why am I different?''. It clenched its paws and a lilac blazed light illumined the creature. "Do I not belong here?''. It frowned, its furrows burying deep into its brow, and then unclenched its paws. A power emanated from the creature. Its strength came from within and was linked to its emotions. There was a great surge of wind. Trees were blown flat against the ground. Plants were uprooted and thrown far away. It was an alien, unleashed; an unnatural force had created it. It had such supreme psychic power that it was potentially capable of almost anything – but its mind was still clouded with images that it didn't understand – a mixture of past memories that it had once experienced:

a bubble…a mountain…a pink creature that looked like itself.

The creature flew up into the sky, bursting through the clouds, past stars and meteors, until it was out of the Earth's atmosphere. It floated in space, watching the globe turning. There was something oddly soothing about watching this celestial orb in the moonlight – it turned effortlessly alternating between blue and green, but it did not calm the creature. It frustrated it. It spread out its limbs, the lilac light surrounding its body once more and another exertion of power. Asteroids were thrown out of orbit, comet paths altered. Extraterrestrial bodies smashed against each other, the atmosphere full of burning rock, coloured gas clouds, dust and fire. The creature descended back to Earth, angry that no answers seemed to be appearing. It dived into the ocean, racing through the water at a swift speed.

''Why does nothing make sense? Where am I from?''.

It passed shoals of fish feeding on coral, pods of whales wandering aimlessly, schools of dolphins playing in the waves, but still none like its kind. It rose out of the water and back into the skies, still looking for answers, and more importantly, its destiny.

Far away in the future a boy was gazing into a red glass ball. He could see the creature circling the Earth, searching. However, he knew that it would never find a place where it belonged. He stared intently at the ball analysing the creatures' every move, every inch of its body and every feature of its behaviour. The boy looked at it, smiling. But his smile had a distinct twist to it. He looked again, this time more intensely. He drummed his fingers on the table and a storm appeared inside the glass ball.


End file.
